customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Musical Scrapbook (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:8C16:1A19:286A:249B-20190219213929
"Happy Birthday, Barney!" is the twelfth episode from the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot After singing "There are Seven Days" This episode is not to be confused with the song of the same name."Shawn & the Beanstalk" is the first episode from the third season of "Up We Go!" is the twentieth and Hats Off to BJ! This episode is not to be confused with the "'Ship, Ahoy!" is the "'''Shopping for a Surprise!" is the fifth episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. '' Plot Carlos reads the other kids a story about a party. They decide to have their own party and make it a surprise for Barney. Barney hears about the party and decides to go shopping for it. Baby Bop arrives and decides to join in the fun by helping Barney with the shopping. After the shopping, the children start the party and Stella the Storyteller pays a visit to tell them a story about a boy who also went shopping like Barney and Baby Bop did. Carlos and Shawn bring out the surprise guest's party hat and Barney finds out that the party was for him to thank him for being the best friend anyone in the world could ever have. '''Theme': Shopping at the Grocery Store Stories: Feast For 10 / Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Carlos *Julie *Min *Shawn *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Gonna Have a Party #The Street Song #The Mail Song #Peanut Butter #The Muffin Man/Hot Cross Buns/Pat-a-Cake/The Muffin Man (Reprise) #The Rainbow Song #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Hello, Goodbye #I Love You Trivia *This episode reveals that Baby Bop's favorite food is macaroni and cheese. eighteenth episode from the third seasonof Barney & Friends. Plot Stella the Storyteller stops by and is anxious to tell Barney and the children a story about pirates. They all pretend to sail aboard a ship that takes them to a faraway island. Following the clues that Stella has prepared, they finally find the lost treasure! Theme: Boats, Imagination Stories: The Treasure of Coco Island Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Kathy *Min *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rub-a-Dub-Dub #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Let's Go on an Adventure #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #That's What an Island Is #Michael Finnegan #We Like Rocks #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The last appearance of Kathy as a regular cast member on the Barney & Friends television series. **The first time that Stella's story lasts throughout the entire episode. *The parrot in this episode was voiced by Carol Farabee and puppeteered by Ray Henry. *Starting with this episode, the song, "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" has five verses instead of four (the fifth verse is exactly the same as the first). International Edits *In dubbed versions, the song, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" was only sung for one verse. *In the Hebrew version, "Let's Go on an Adventure" and Michael Finnegan were not sung. song of the same name.'' "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is the fourteenth episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are playing outside with the parachute, until it starts to rain and they have to go inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas to come up with. Carlos and Min suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book, and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day, even though you can't play outside. Theme: Things to Do on a Rainy Day Stories: Camping on a Dark Night / The Lonely Little Number / The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep / Charlie Needs a Cloak Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ *Carlos *Jason *Min *Tosha *Tomie dePaola Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around the Rosie #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #Scary Stories #Number Limbo #Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring #Min's Circus Dance #I Love You Trivia *Juan is mentioned in this episode. *This episode marks the second appearance of Tomie DePaola on the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] television series. This is also the only time he appeared with Min, Carlos, and Jason. *A tarp can be seen when Barney and the kids were hiding in a parachute. *This episode is a bit similar to "Stick with Imagination!". In that episode, Instead of using a parachute, they use a stick. is the ninteenth episode of Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot BJ comes running to the playground and announces that he lost his very favorite red hat! The wind blew it off and it landed on a mail truck. The children decide that they need to help him find it. They even make him one with the Barney Bag. Along the way, B.J. tries on some different types of hats, but he really misses his baseball cap. Luckily, at the end, BJ gets a package from Reggie, the mailman in the truck that his hat landed on, and inside is his long lost hat! Theme: Types of Hats Cast *Barney *BJ *Juan *Kenneth *Shawn *Tosha *Reggie the Deliveryman Song List #Barney Theme Song #London Bridge #The Wheels on the Truck #The Ants Go Marching #BJ's Dance Thang #S'Mores #Clean Up #That's Hats #Johnny Works with One Hammer #The Barney Bag #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the final appearances of Juan and Kenneth. *This is the only episode where Shawn and Juan appear together. *When Juan sings a line in the song "That's Hats," he reveals that his favorite color is yellow, just like Baby Bop's. final episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside on the playground, and a paper airplane that has a rhyme written on it mysteriously appears from the sky. They each get to take turns reading the rhymes and ask Barney what they mean. In the end, the kids find out it was Baby Bop's big brother, "BJ" who was writing all of those rhymes and Barney has a special flying surprise for BJ! Theme: Flight Stories: The Three Butterflies Cast *Barney *BJ (cameo) *Carlos *Julie *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rocket Song #The Airplane Song #My Kite #The Clapping Song #Peter Piper #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The final appearance of Julie. **The last episode directed by Bruce Deck. **The last episode to feature Carlos, Min, Shawn and Tosha. Min and Tosha would make their appearance again in the tenth anniversary special, Sing & Dance with Barney. **The last episode to use the rearranged season one version of "I Love You". *The plane Barney and BJ fly towards the end of the episode has "B 320" displayed on its tail. 320 is the episode number for this episode, making this an Easter egg put in by the producers.Barney & Friends. Plot When Shawn is concerned that his plant is not growing, Barney informs him that plants need time to grow. This leads to a whole day talking about plants. Barney and the gang even tell their own version of "Jack and the Beanstalk". Theme: Gardening Stories: Jack and the Beanstalk Cast *Barney *Jason *Min *Shawn *Tosha *David *Maria Songs #Barney Theme Song #Looby Loo #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #Growing #Mister Sun #The Raindrop Song #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The first appearance of Maria. **The debut of the Treehouse and the Adventure Screen. *This group (Min, Jason, Tosha, and Shawn) also appeared in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety] *Although this episode was written by Mark S. Bernthal, Stephen White wrote the adaptation of Jack and the Beanstalk. This remains his only writing credit for the entire season. "Look at Me, I'm 3!" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot When the pink and green balloons mysteriously appear, Barney tells the kids that today is a very special day because it's Baby Bop's birthday, and she's 3 years old. He and his friends plan the birthday presents all having to do with the number three, with a little help from The Barney Bag. From the "Three Little Kittens" to the" Three Little Fishes" and even some "Number Limbo" with Baby Bop's big brother, "BJ", three is everywhere. Meanwhile, Barney plans a surprise for Baby Bop with a little help from his friends. When Julie has a tiny cupcake for Baby Bop, Barney transforms it into a giant cupcake. In the end, Barney reveals the surprise he was working on. A pink tricycle! Everyone ends with the "I Love You" song and continues celebrating from there. Theme: The Number 3 Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Derek *Tina *Kathy *Julie Songs #Barney Theme Song #Little Speckled Frogs #The Barney Bag #Look at Me, I'm 3! #Three Little Kittens #Three Little Fishes #Number Limbo #Happy Birthday to You #Look at Me, I'm 3! (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The final time Tina wears her yellow cast. **The only time BJ and Julie appeared with Tina wearing her cast. *Baby Bop still uses the very same tricycle to this day (it has barely changed, except the strings on the handlebars have been removed after this episode). *In [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Love_to_Read,_with_Barney Love to Read, with Barney], the "I Love You" scene from this episode is shown differently than the way it originally aired. *In the PBS Pledge Drive's version of this episode, the song, "Three Little Fishes" was cut, most likely due to time constraints. Instead, it transitioned to a scene where Baby Bop gets her present from BJ. In addition, the Barney Says segment was much different than the original version. , the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Min and Tina also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in Mexico and The Philippines respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Kathy learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the birthday party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Theme: Birthday Celebrations Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Derek (cameo) *Kathy *Luci (cameo) *Michael (cameo) *Min *Shawn *Tina Songs #Barney Theme Song #There are Seven Days #Growing #Las Mañanitas #Maligayang Bati #Frosting the Cake #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Roses are Red #Everyone is Special #Happy Birthday to You #Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here #I Love You Trivia *It is revealed that Barney is now two hundred million years old (two dinosaur years). *When this episode aired, the Barney Fan Club gave members the chance to send in birthday cards for Barney via Fan Mail. International Edits *In the Hebrew production of this, Baby Bop was seen standing in the classroom corner before she was supposed to magically arrive. And in the end of that version, the frame doesn't freeze. *Although the song "Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here" appeared as an underscore when the balloons dropped, it was not sung in either the Spanish or the Hebrew version of this episode. The song "Frosting the Cake" wasn't sung in the Israeli version either, although it appeared as an underscore when the birthday cake that has decorated came to life. *Also, the Spanish version excludes Min's Filipino birthday song and Tina's explanation on what "Feliz cumpleaños" means (since this was being dubbed in Spanish to begin with). Instead, Tina says "Feliz cumpleaños, Barney." and it cuts to the cake scene.